Forever
by bluegoldrose
Summary: ended, but not complete, ends with 'Before Me' [spinoff from Before Me and Hope, not necessary to read them, just helpful]Warrick finds the love of his life
1. Chapter 1

**Important notes!** the following story is a spin-off from the stories Hope and Before Me, it isn't too confusing if you haven't read them, but if you want to understandthis better I suggest that you read those stories. (Starts during ch.26 of Before Me, so if you don't want to read the whole thing that's where you'll find this story's begining)

* * *

Warrick walked through the crowds of people who were gathered in the large ballroom of the Rampart where Catherine and Grissom were holding their wedding reception. Most of the guests had someone to dance with, but he didn't, as he looked however, a beautiful girl with blue hair caught his eye. She wasn't dancing; she was just standing with another woman talking. 

As he approached the two women, the one with brown hair said, "I know you."

He looked at her incredulously for a few minutes and then it struck him that he knew who she was. "Ellie?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm a different person now. My dad asked if I could come and he my roommate Roxie came, because she's a friend of Lydia's," she said as she motioned to her friend. "I'm sorry if I ever offended you Warrick."

"It's ok girl, I'm just glad to see that you're put together now, for your sake and Jim's."

"Yeah," Roxie began. "She needed some help though, even though she didn't want to admit it. Eventually she looked for a roommate and she got me."

"We're very close. It feels good to have a best friend again. She also works in a field like you do. She's a chemical analyst for the crimelab in LA."

"Really," Warrick said as he looked at Roxie.

"Yeah I am," she answered with a smile. "The world's pretty small since you already know my two best friends."

"Well, then I have to get to know you too."

The two of them smiled and Ellie excused herself to go mingle while the two of them became better acquainted. Warrick asked Roxie to dance, and she accepted. They talked throughout the dances, and he loved the way her body curved and rotated to the music, she enjoyed feeling his strong muscles against her. It wasn't like their attraction was purely physical; they did enjoy the conversation that the other offered.

Her eyes were deep green, almost unnaturally so, but they were natural, and the more he looked into her eyes, the less he wanted to stop dancing with her. She was becoming lost in his baby blue eyes just as much. They hadn't even noticed that they were supposed to start saying goodbye to Catherine and Grissom until the music stopped entirely.

They filed out of the room like all the rest of the guests, but as they were leaving he said, "Do you want to come to my place to talk some more?"

"Sure, you seem safe enough," she replied.

So they went off to his place, where they sat down and he brought out some wine.

"You know I usually don't go to the apartments of men I don't know."

"You know me, plus your friends with one of my co-workers, do you think I'd do anything to you?"

"No, plus you seem too nice."

"Well thank you."

They both took sips of their wine, and she edged closer to him on his sofa, he was perfectly comfortable with their closeness, and he decided to take it a step further by putting his arm around her shoulders. She decided that she liked that and she nuzzled into him more, then she started to run her hand softly along his leg. With his free hand he cupped her face and he brought it up to his own, then he softly touched her lips with his. She reciprocated the kiss eagerly, and they continued to kiss more deeply.

As carefully as they could, while still kissing, they set down their glasses on his coffee table, and then they tumbled unto the couch so that she was lying on top of him.

She broke their kiss. While panting she said, "Do you want to date me and take this relationship seriously?"

"Yes," he answered. "Trust me, you are incredible." Then they kissed again, this time with even more passion than before.

While only stopping their kisses long enough to grab a quick breath, they managed to undress one another, and make it to his bedroom. Without care for the fact that they were still practically strangers, Warrick made love to Roxie. When they had finished, they gently caressed one another until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

TBC...(if reviewed) 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Roxie woke up to see Warrick staring intently at her with a slight smile playing at his lips. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it," she asked.

"Is your hair naturally blue?"

She laughed; it was the most absurd question that she had ever been asked. "No, of course not, where on earth did that question come from?"

"I have no idea, but it was in my head, so I asked."

She kissed him lightly, and then she ran her hand along his chest, tracing his muscular body. Her face became more serious. "What are we doing," she asked. "I know you said that you want this to be serious last night, but are you still sure?"

He put one hand on her face, and he said, "More than anything else, I know that I want you in my life." Then he kissed her, which she eagerly reciprocated.

When they stopped kissing she said, "I wonder if Ell is at the hotel by now, I don't want her to worry about me, I should call her cell."

"Go ahead," he replied, and then she got out of the bed. He watched her curvy form as she walked into the other room to get her purse, and after he put shorts on he followed. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she talked on the phone to Ellie. She leaned back into him, and though he couldn't hear most of their conversation, what he did hear was intriguing to him.

"Ellie found herself a guy," Roxie said when she hung up. She twirled herself around so that she was facing him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really, who?"

"Jake Michaels, apparently he's Catherine's nephew. Ell said that they met on the dance floor, and they spent the night at his place. She is totally fawning over him like I am over you, and she says that he's a school teacher."

"Well, he should be a good influence on her," he said softly as he leaned his head down towards her lips.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that she's as happy as I am," she breathed as their lips connected again. After kissing for a long time, she finally broke it and said, "I'm hungry." Before he could kiss her again she pushed him back slightly, and she said with a smile, "I meant food."

He smiled too, and he said, "Ok, I'll get you something to eat, you should probably get dressed."

"Ok, but so should you."

So after kissing again they both got dressed, and while Roxie was getting washed up in the bathroom, Warrick was making breakfast. While they were eating Warrick asked, "How did you get your name?"

She laughed and said, "You do ask the strangest questions. Have you ever seen the play, or the movie 'Chicago'?"

"Yeah."

"My parents named me after the main character. I guess they wanted me to live a life of crime or something."

Warrick just laughed. When they finished she went back to her hotel.

* * *

Warrick and Roxie spent a lot of time together in the four weeks between the Grissom and Catherine's wedding and the wedding of Greg and Lydia. They had a lot of fun together. They went to parks, casinos, clubs, and exhibits; they also spent quite a bit of time at his house. They even spent time with other couples from the lab like Nick and Sara, and Greg and Lydia. They also spent time with Jake and Ellie and Grissom and Catherine. They enjoyed every moment of the time they spent together, but after awhile she had to go back to her home in San Francisco. They parted at the airport gate, where he gave her a very passionate kiss, which caused Ellie, who was leaving with her, to laugh. Ellie also said good bye to her boyfriend Jake.

Warrick couldn't stand not being around Roxie, and the same was true of her, so when they could manage to get to one another they did. She was seeing if she could transfer to Vegas, but as it was there were already two tox analysts, which was all that were accepted on the payroll. After three months of wanting to move to Vegas Roxie was given a chance, one of the analysts retired, so they offered her the job.

Roxie accepted, and then she and Ellie moved out to the city where they had gotten jobs to be closer to their boyfriends. Roxie of course was excited to be working next to her best friend Lydia and her boyfriend Warrick.

After she had been living there for two months Roxie moved in with Warrick. Everyone thought that Warrick and Roxie were moving way too fast, after all they had only known one another for six months, but that didn't matter to the two of them. Physically, mentally, and emotionally they were perfect for one another. Their friends approved of the relationship, mainly due to the sincerity of their devotion to one another, but still they were a little leary of such a quick attachment.

Of course Warrick and Roxie fought, which isn't uncommon in relationships, and more than once they had wanted to break up, but they worked through those rough patches, and they enjoyed living together.

* * *

_TBC… _

_For those who are curious, Lydia is the daughter of Grissom and Catherine, she is 24 and she married Greg. Roxie has dyed blue hair because I think it's cool. And I say that Warrick has blue eyes based off of a TV Guide cover from March that he was on where his eyes are blue._

_PS. I am on hiatus, so this won't be updated for awhile!_

_Thank you, MC New York, CSIindiegurl, csifreak04, CSIFan4Life, Inesita your reviews were nice!_


End file.
